Prince
by thkq1997
Summary: A wondering Commander, and his Twi'lek General [ One - Shot ] [ Bly/Aayala ]


** Prince**

Bly wasn't the type of trooper to believe in fairy tales.

In his view, fairy tales are just a different reality with a happy ending, story come in with different varieties, but his brothers favored the type of the Knight in shining armor rescuing a princess from a horrible dragon or monsters, but that is understandable, his brothers were always doing it themselves, many knights in shinning armor, but yet no princesses.

Fairy tales were story for children, but somehow, his brothers enjoying those stories from various worlds they came across, mostly from the local, or just with a hole-book left behind by the children who ran for their lives, or this brother tell another one in their bunks, one to other, other to many.

The clones, were bred for war, so in their young age, they were being pushed to war while their childhood is always in flash trainings and blaster fire practice, sure the Kamino doesn't care if they have a childhood or not, they have profits to make.

But sometime, those fairy tales are a bit of a moment where the clones can be a kid, to run around with their imagination, letting all of their wildest dream flow with the wind.

In those moments when they let themselves drifted into another world, the horror of war suddenly disappears, and replace with fantasies of another dimension far away from this galaxy.

But Bly, the proud commander of his brothers, have more things to worry about than story, duties are first, then trying to stay alive is next, and it was his job that he kept himself and his brothers through this war.

Bly wasn't the kind of a helpless man, and so are his Twi'lek commander, but they will find some moment to watch each other back, in battle, and only one time, when Bly felt the most helpless, was to wait for his fiery death on the Lurman's planet.

Like every helpless beings in the galaxy in the way of an inferno, he closed his eyes and wait until his soul become one with his fallen brothers, but an arm around his body become so true that when he opens his eyes, he came in contact with the one who saved his disposable life, despite the risk of general Skywalker.

A prince in distress, and the heroine came to rescue, just simple like that, even his brothers have been telling different stories about him got saved by their commander, and rumors and gossip rolling in.

Somehow, he let this slide for one, new stories, where the hero is not always the knight in shinning armor, but a woman with a Lightsaber.

When he asks her why she risked the whole mission just for him, they could both perished in the inferno, he fear and concern that she would get hurt even, and then he made his point, that he was expendable, a replaceable person, another will replaced his place when he died, but then something in his commander snapped.

''You are not replaceable to me!''

Her voice is strong, a hint of anger, maybe, Jedi is calm and stoic, but somehow he made her almost angry, he doesn't need to be a force-sensitive to know that he need to leave now, or he will suffer the wrath of his commanding officer, or whatever version of ''Angry'' of the Jedi.

He replays the conversation in his mind almost countless of time that night, looking at the blank ceiling, but his mind full with wonders, what does she mean?.

Sure, he is ready to go out like any of his brothers did, only in the matter of time, but won't be anytime soon without a fight, he thought racing through his mind, about what his commander meant, how she react to his obligation, but he could not understand why she is angry.

The war raged on.

But he hasn't got the chance to save her back again, and he still wonders like a child, he supposed to be, he refused to let the score settle like this, but in the meantime, doesn't want Aayla to get hurt, he doesn't want to be a prince in distress again, but he doesn't want his heroine died while trying to save him.

So he let it be, mind not about this anymore, and let fate decide when he would pay her back, with his life if he will, no matter how far he goes.

Looking down at his suit, he let out a heavy sigh, he was a clone, so the elegant suit stuck on his body wasn't his choice, but luckily enough, Aayala doesn't have any student, so he supposed to be her back up, and a ''date'' if he put it right, so, hold his breath, straighten his suit, and walks out to the ship with his brothers snickering with the sight of seeing their own commanding officer like this, he just glares at them with daggers in his eyes, and sighed at the same time.

An undercover mission with his Twi'lek commander, a female one to be exact, his mind racing with his heavy heartbeat, and he can feel his heart jumped out and his eyes were on her waiting in the ship.

And the last sound he heard are his brother whispers and laughter, before the quiet sound of the cockpit of the ship.

He can't help whenever she is not paying his attention to him, he stole a little look at his commander in her own dress, a long violet with a little sparkle for decoration, and jewelries hanging on her neck, made her look like a person with wealth, power and credit.

But Bly doesn't even notice those, only her eyes are most brightening up with her appearance, it just shines like a nova speeding through the galaxy, hitting him in his chest.

And his eyes, behind the party mask, covering his identities like many other on this party, no one recognized him as a clone, and so is his commander.

Something in him just felt odd, weird new sensations he never knew he had, lust?, no, envy?, maybe. Jealousy?

The man currently dancing with Aayla in a man with a white suit, well dressed, handsomeness behind his mask, maybe, rich and powerful, sure, well groomed, and Secura just stand way too close to him for Bly's comfort.

But he kept watching, and tries to race those thoughts away, push the inappropriate thoughts away, of her and that guy, wait.

Why is he even jealous of a man that can bring happiness to Aayala?

He was just a clone, war is his life, sure, his relationship with his commander is strictly professional, there was no funny business about him and Secura like the other battalion's rumors about them after that incident where she risked her own life for him.

Maybe she risked for a reason, as he remembers one of his brothers once said after telling a fairy tale '' People do crazy thing for love ''

Love?

Sure Aayala done a lot of crazy things in the past, but that time was the craziest, and love?, maybe she love him, and he too has some feelings for her, especially tonight, but Jedi forbid attachment, surely she won't throw her Jedi life for the likes of him?.

The air suddenly becomes hard to breath, so some fresh air will be nice for Bly.

In this world, in the long balcony leading up to a place where the moon is at its center, looking down at Bly like the moon ready to answer his uneasy question, but silence was the only thing they trade, leaving the party behind, he sat on the balcony, and let his mind become one with the current of the air.

Some nights he stayed up wondering

This night he looks up questioning

The other nights, he doesn't know, about her.

Suddenly, a hand pat on his shoulder, like instinct he reaches out for his blaster hidden inside his suit, but only to see the eyes of a blue shooting nova blasting right into his eyes, but it was smiling.

And she sat down beside him, on the balcony, seeing his worries through his eyes, she reaches out to her pocket and pull out a card, meaning that later on this night, they will begin their task, but for now, they just sat there and looking at each other.

Bly's face blushed a crimson red when he looked at her with uneasy thoughts, how her skin shining under the moon like the calm ocean water under the moonlight, her beautiful face of a goddess, and her eyes brighten up under the moonlight like the endless stripes of hyperspace, Bly was having a dream or an illusion, he saw everything at once, and the air just suddenly heats up, like his face.

How he did it, he doesn't know, he just leans in, closing their distance without he even notice it, but what happened next doesn't surprise him.

Acceptance.

His lips become one with hers like the thing that the princess and the knight do after saving her from a dragon or monster, but this was different, those a story, this is real, a different reality.

She tasted like rain.

For once, Bly accepted to be a prince in distress, in the mercy of his commanding officer, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura.


End file.
